


How I love you

by Zearay



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Just some fic I wrote about no one, Just some fluffy thoughts and an unhealthy need for fics, M/M, Writing at 1am is not healthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zearay/pseuds/Zearay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War is raging. Two boys are wounded and fleeing from battle. Younger boy sleeping and older boy having cute thoughts about the younger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I love you

He watched over his sleeping body, as he had done it many nights before. He made sure that his friend was safe and kept out of harm's way. He couldn't take it if he'd lose him too.  
The moon shone on the two, lonely boys and bathed them in silver light. The older boy sat beside his younger friend and wished upon the stars, that they would make it home alive, together.  
The younger boy stirred in his sleep, and the loyal watchman hushed lovingly. He would let him get his sleep without any disturbance or unwanted dreams. This younger male had stolen his heart, and never would he let him take it with him to Heaven. He would protect the other, and they would survive this war together. He would watch over him as he had watched over his younger brother. Only this time, he wouldn't let him die. He would keep him safe till the end of the day and far beyond that, deep into the future, where he would stand beside him and make up for all the losses, that came with this endless fight. All the broken memories would he chase away with a caring smile, all the tears they'd cried together would he wipe away with gentle hands, and for all the times, they almost gave up, he would hold the other close and hum a quiet melody to soothe their bleeding hearts.


End file.
